


Lavender Haze

by citrusyghost



Series: Lightning in A Bottle [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bar Owner Wonwoo, Dark Humor, Flirting, Gritty, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Sexy, Side Unestablished Jeongcheol, Vampires, chaotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost
Summary: You’d be surprised at what humans think vampires will buy from them. Especially if they’ve never actually had proper encounters with the supernatural. Fairy tales have painted a ridiculous picture of vampire rituals but Wonwoo will tell you, the only ritual a vampire performs is the one of pleasure.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Lightning in A Bottle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739239
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Lavender Haze

**Author's Note:**

> My crush on Wonwoo may or may not have spiralled terrifyingly out of control so I did the most sensible thing: write him as a vampire to make it worse.

Boots clicking against the polished wooden floor — Wonwoo’s steps are purposeful but relaxed. It is his favourite hour. Past closing and into the dragged out note of absolute silence. Here he left in peace to collect the remaining pieces from the aftermath of the night’s chaos.

The smell of violence and sex. It prickles at his skin, but not quite as deliciously as the _red_ seeping from room 509. Fresh. Still beating.

There had been considerately more excitement than usual last night. Some rough-housing, some forceful turns but nothing so detrimental that he had to step in.

Wonwoo almost never steps in. It would defeat the purpose of the establishment. Past the hidden entrance and cross the boundary between light and dark, worldly laws no longer applied.

He steps over an abandoned bottle of champagne and reaches for the doorknob. There’s slight movement coming from inside but before it makes itself known, Wonwoo closes the door shut with a firm click. _Casualties._ He pulls out a pen from his breast pocket and pushes it elegantly against the clipboard in his hand.

Then he carries on. A methodical routine.

Wonwoo is almost finished when he hears a rasping at the front door. He pulls his sleeve up to glance at his watch. _Perfect._ 9 o’clock and not a minute later. He values punctuality.

Noting the last checked room, Wonwoo spins on his heel to descend the stairs. He adjusts his cufflinks whilst at it but then— _stills_ just before he makes it down the last step.

He frowns at the silhouette of a man.

A _human_ man.

Wonwoo can feel how different his energy is, how _alive_ it is. He sighs his disappointment and eyes his watch. It is now two minutes past nine. _He’s_ late. Wonwoo tugs at his coat to straighten it before making his quiet way back up the stairs. If he remembers correctly, room 517 was unoccupied.

After about fifteen minutes or so, Wonwoo hears the rasping again. He pauses his work to frown. Humans and their _insufferable_ persistence. A vampire does not knock twice. They are either invited or they invite themselves in. A devious smile curves up Wonwoo’s lip at the latter thought.

He has every intention of ignoring this person since he has actual work to do. So, ignore him is exactly what it does.

Wonwoo does such a fine job of it that when the rasping at the door comes into ear shot again, he is surprised that the human is _still_ there. It’s been well over a half hour.

Oh. _Has_ it now?

Wonwoo’s frown deepens as he eyes his watch. The mechanical hand ticks once, twice, thrice. Then he straightens his back and exhales. When he filed the papers for an extra pair of hands, he included a set of very specific instructions that seem to have been very annoyingly disregarded.

A curse slips from Wonwoo’s lips and the window next to him rattles from the ancient words. It seems like a trip down _under_ is due. The very thought slumps Wonwoo’s usually squared shoulders. He allows himself a half minute to stew before finishing off the last of the rooms with impeccable speed.

All in all, a rather clean night he’d say.

There is only one body that needs disposing and two unconscious that he’s already made arrangements for. After he finds that one curious missing _ear_ that seems to have detached itself from its owner, Wonwoo can pour himself a glass of _red_ and retire for the day. Just until the sun falls back under the horizon and—

More rasping at the door.

Now Wonwoo is irritated. He snaps his head in the direction of the door and glares so fiercely the wood holding the establishment up trembles from the force.

Rasping, _again._

“He _llo!_ ” A voice comes; rounded and echoey like as if hands have been cupped around lips.

He hasn’t heard the rest of it but Wonwoo has heard enough.

You’d be surprised at what humans think vampires will buy from them. Especially if they’ve never actually had _proper_ encounters with the supernatural. Fairy tales have painted a ridiculous picture of vampire rituals but Wonwoo will tell you, the only ritual a vampire performs is the one of pleasure.

He worms a finger into the knot of his tie and tugs at it until it feels loose. Then he undoes it with a deliberate drag of a movement. The fabric whips at the air.

Once, someone tried to sell him a severed pig head. What they thought he would ever do with one is _beyond_ him. At first he was curious but then he realised very quickly that he didn’t actually care. Why ruminate over the minds of fools?

“—ello!” The voice comes again.

 _Go away_. Wonwoo exhales sharply. _Or I will_ make _you._

“—I’m looking for Mr. _Jeon_?”

Wonwoo’s hands still where he’s folding his tie. The silk, draped over his palm mid-fold. He doesn’t recall having procured a human for a guest tonight. The possibility that he may have forgotten something that he doesn’t usually, has his irritation melting away.

Strange, and complicated. He would have made arrangements for them to use the back door had he known one was coming. Things get complicated when there is _hovering_ in the street.

You leave prey by the door unguarded and you won’t be the only predator waiting to lay claim.

Perhaps a guest made a last minute decision.

Those have happened before.

He’ll need to usher them to one of the safe rooms by the corner. The place has not yet been refreshed for opening hours and he cannot have the human frightened before everything begins. Six long strides and Wonwoo unlatches the door.

Immediately, he is hit by the unforgiving morning glow of the sun. Wonwoo’s eyes narrow on reflex. Yellow and gold pour onto his pale skin. He’s never been particularly fond of the sun. Especially in this hour where she is obnoxiously ever-present.

By the looks of the almond shaped eyes, rounded in surprise and apprehension staring back at Wonwoo — he figures he’s glaring.

He’s not _really_ , but a part of him is still looking for the sorry excuse for merchandise he expects to be pushed into his face.

There is no merchandise.

A guest-sent package then.

Wonwoo drags his gaze up higher than he anticipates having to. The human is _tall_. At least, taller than they usually get. He’s also got a full head of ash brown hair. It runs slightly grey in the harshness of the morning sun. Brows raised high in what looks friendly and a sort of ... lopsided half-smile on his face — like as if he’s been caught doing something stupid.

Wonwoo gives the area a quick sweep. _Has_ he done something stupid?

Nothing Wonwoo can immediately tell from the looks of things.

Fine.

“Yes?” Wonwoo says more than he asks.

At that, the human clasps his hands behind him and drops into a little bow. When he looks back up, he doesn’t raise his head fully and Wonwoo finds himself locked in a largely curious and frightfully flirty gaze.

“You must be Mr. Jeon.” The human blinks.

Static electricity.

Wonwoo’s frown furrows so deep it almost hurts. It’s not meant to be a surprise how stunning this human is. Most of the ones that are sent here are for obvious reasons.

He straightens his back and arrows his gaze. “And whose company will you be in tonight?”

For the briefest of seconds, the human stills completely. Only the fluttering of his lashes give away his processing of the question. He takes a second too long and Wonwoo opens his mouth to ask again but a single word punctuated by the intonation of a question beats him to it.

“Yours?”

The muscle above Wonwoo’s brow twitches in response.

“Excuse me?”

The human laughs. A nervous sound that is somewhat airy and child-like. It’s not what Wonwoo was expecting and it has him staring. Is the human serious?

One deliberate look at him tells Wonwoo he is.

Perhaps here is where you expect Wonwoo to take advantage of the fact that a beautiful man has been sent his way for his pleasure — curtesy of a certain _Choi Seungcheol_ , no doubt. But he is tired, has work to finish and the sun is shining directly in his face.

It dulls the effect to a certain degree.

The human flickers his gaze upwards and Wonwoo follows it to the sign that reads _The Poet_. It was named lifetimes before Wonwoo and has stayed that way since. “I’m at the right place.”

“I hope.” The human finishes with a smile. Although, now that Wonwoo has maintained a certain degree of indifference, he seems slightly unsure.

The vampire doesn’t move and the longer he remains as such, the more fidgety the human becomes. A pulse jumps to a race.

A window of opportunity. Wonwoo feels his thirst flare.

The clean glass that he had left by the counter for his feed never served it’s purpose. Now a meal has presented itself before him — fresh and decidedly attractive.

All it takes is a bare of fangs and a lunge.

“You probably are,” Wonwoo says tightly. The sun is messing with his head. He’s got the last of his duties to finish up and a cheeky parcel from Seungcheol doesn’t change that. “But you can go. Take the left street, you’ve been standing out here long enough.”

The human blinks back, clearly uncomprehending but Wonwoo gives it a second or two. When the human still doesn’t pick up on it, he closes his eyes to curse.

Yes, of course he will be _made_ to explain himself.

“I didn’t agree to any services.” Wonwoo says. “Your contract, I won’t sign it.” He is dismissive with his words. _Go_ , he insists. _Before the sun sees fit to burn my entire face off._

“My contract...?” 

A beat.

Now Wonwoo’s brows rise so high he feels they might be touching his hairline. Did Seungcheol send him a human _without_ a contract? Good fucking moon. That’s low, even for the elder vampire. 

“Look. You have no business being here without a contract. I cannot let you in withou—“ The words stop short at his tongue when the human fumbles around in his back pockets for a letter that he then thrusts at Wonwoo.

“Oh!” An excited sound. “This?”

The vampires first reaction is to take a step backwards and eye the paper suspiciously. His hands don’t even lift to receive it so the human unfolds it with a patience that Wonwoo, in this moment, finds slightly patronising.

When the letter is fully unfolded, Wonwoo eyes latch on to the unmistakable seal. An embarrassment comes rushing to his cheeks, strong and punishing when he realises that he has greatly misunderstood the human’s purpose for being here.

The emotion doesn’t last. It is quickly overpowered by an iron-clad rush of objection.

It takes him less than a second to say, “no.”

“No?” _Junhui_ echoes.

“Absolutely not.” Wonwoo snatches the letter with the vampiric employment seal from him and narrows his eyes. “How did you get this?”

Junhui’s eyes round innocently and the first of the rasping at the door flashes in Wonwoo’s mind. 9 o’clock. Wen Junhui. He has to stop his jaw from falling slightly open. _No_.

“I got in from _under._ ” Junhui cocks his head to the side. He looks at Wonwoo as if it is _Wonwoo_ who is missing some point.

“You did not.” The vampire counters quickly. His mind is racing to connect the dots. This can’t be it. Humans don’t go _under_. There were no specific laws that prohibited it but — good fucking moon! Wonwoo should **not** have to rationalise why he is against hiring a human being at a vampire bar.

Oblivious to the situation at hand, Junhui peers around Wonwoo to peek into the establishment. “It looks different from what I imagined.” He chirps.

Noise in his ear. Wonwoo isn’t even paying him much attention. He can’t look away from the vampiric employment seal. His immediate reaction was to decide it was forged but the dark draw of energy that wafts from the inked runes disputes that indefinitely.

This has to be fucking joke.

When Wonwoo’s gaze fixes on the vampire that signed it off, it becomes clear that it is. A dangerous smile curves at his lips — void of humour, pure predatory.

 _Kwon Soonyoung_.

He will _kill_ him. He will rip his best friend’s smug little smile from his fangs and fling him into the dark of a street beyond. This is how he wants to play, does he? He thinks Wonwoo won’t kill this human?

Oh he will.

And he will revel in it.

Better yet — Wonwoo flickers his gaze to Junhui where the human is smiling at him — Wonwoo will rip his pretty little head off his shoulders and send it back to Soonyoung to send a clear message.

Soonyoung has most recently come under the impression that Wonwoo has lost interest in the sort of blood thirsty fun they used to have back when they were juveniles. A ridiculous notion, of course. Vampires never lose that sort of nature. It just, under certain _professional_ circumstances, gets tucked away.

Soonyoung is trying to rekindle it by wriggling through loopholes in the system.

There is nothing to rekindle. Wonwoo can feel the challenge that Soonyoung has presented prickle over his skin; running along his nerves is a devious whisper to _give_. His predatory instincts are still very much intact. Rolling his shoulders, he folds Junhui’s letter into his pocket.

“Wen Junhui,” he flickers his gaze, “isn’t it?”

The shine in Junhui’s eyes sparkle and this time, Wonwoo smiles back.

You see, there is one thing Wonwoo excels at and that is to play with the cards he’s been dealt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated and savoured.
> 
> Talk to me on [ twt](https://twitter.com/spicychoi) or [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/citrusyghost) ꈍᴗꈍ


End file.
